


What if she leaves me?

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [62]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fights, Original Character(s), Protectiveness, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: William runs into his biggest bully who has many things to say about William's family.





	What if she leaves me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. He has been out of prison for 190 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

William was walking to home from his friend, Chris’ place. He had been playing video games there but he had had to leave because he had promised to be back at home before dinner time. William checked the time on his smart watch and he almost cursed out loud. He was already late and soon Felicity was going to fire up his trackers. William started running without looking in front of him. He could only take a few steps when he almost ran into someone. A familiar voice said: “Watch it, Clayton!”

William lifted his head and he saw a kid from his school. His name was Bradley and in William’s opinion, he was the most annoying guy in the world. William really wasn’t in the mood to meet him and more importantly, he didn’t have time to listen to Bradley’s snarky comments and childish insults.

William plastered a fake smile on his face and apologized politely: “Sorry about that, Bradley. If you excuse me, I‘m a bit busy at the moment.”

William had noticed that sometimes it was easier to be overly polite than fight. Yet, it didn’t seem to work this time when Bradley said: “Not so fast, Clayton.”

He held his hand up in front of William’s face and William wanted to roll his eyes at Bradley’s pompous acts. The guy really was a jerk and he even enjoyed it. He was always bullying everyone like he had nothing better to do. Sometimes William wondered why Bradley was such an idiot. So far William had reasoned that Bradley’s own life was just unsatisfying and that's why, he spent his spare time thinking of unpleasant thoughts of everyone around him.

William tried to walk past him ignoring Bradley’s hand but Bradley placed a restraining hand on William’s shoulder. William looked at the hand like it was a snake and he shrugged it off. He growled: “Don’t you dare touch me.”

“Or what?” Bradley asked and raised an eyebrow in challenge.

William gave a murderous look to him but bit his tongue so he wouldn’t say what he actually was thinking of Bradley. Bradley was a bully who enjoyed torturing everyone around him. He wasn’t worth punching and getting in trouble. William tried to calm himself down and get his own emotions under control. William ran his hands over his face and inhaled deeply. Then he said in a firm voice: “I’m not here to fight, Bradley. I just want to get back home.”

“Do you want to get back to your mommy and daddy?” Bradley said and imitated a chicken. He laughed at his own joke and William could feel his anger resurfacing. It took everything in William’s willpower not to punch Bradley in the nose because he really deserved it. 

When William didn’t immediately react, Bradley continued: “Are you sure your dad is still at home when you get there? Maybe he has been arrested again. He’s a murderer after all.”

William saw red and clenched his fists. He was raging and he had put his hands in his pockets so he wouldn’t hit Bradley. William said behind his gritted teeth: “You leave my family out of this. You don’t talk about my dad like that. He’s a hero.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Clayton. Deep down you know I’m right – your dad is just another scumbag in this world,” Bradley stated and leaned forward.

William was sure Bradley had a death wish and, figuratively speaking, William was going to grant it to him if he didn’t stop talking. William took a step forward until there were only a few inches between their noses. William spitted out: “You don’t talk about my dad. You have no right. Our family have gone through more than you can ever imagine.”

William wasn’t sure if he was just imagining but he thought he saw something in Bradley’s eyes. Regret and guilt, maybe? Nevertheless, it was just a flash and soon Bradley was acting normally which meant he was being a jerk again. Bradley buffed up his shoulders and stretched his neck side to side. William couldn’t help but think that Bradley had certainly watched too many comic book shows.

Bradley hovered over William and said: “Maybe you’re more worried about your mommy? I mean the one who is alive. Are you sure she is going to be at home?”

William felt physically sick as Bradley mentioned Samantha. He had no right to talk about William’s late mother. Yet, he frowned because he didn’t understand what Bradley was talking about. Why wouldn’t Felicity be at home? Bradley went on: “I have seen pictures of her in the magazines. She’s hot. Do you know how they talk about your mommy and what they write about her?”

At that point William snorted and he stated sarcastically: “I didn’t know you can read, Bradley.”

“Watch it, Clayton. I’m not done yet,” Bradley warned him and put his hand in his jacket pocket. He took his phone out of the pocket and turned his attention to it for a while. Then he showed a paparazzi picture of Felicity and uncle Roy. They were walking on the street and holding take-away coffee cups. They both were laughing and apparently having good time.

“What do you say now?” Bradley asked and smiled smugly at William. 

William looked at the picture. He could only see two friends laughing and talking although there were people who assumed Felicity was cheating Oliver with Roy. Even child services had paid them a visit to make sure that William wasn’t growing up in “sexually dangerous environment”. There were many rumors of Felicity being a bad mother figure who risked William’s safety with her sexual adventures with different men. 

William wrinkled his nose. Felicity had done nothing to deserve people talking like that about her. Those rumors were vicious and William felt bad for Felicity although he didn’t want to think of it too often. Thinking and talking about the possibility of your stepmom cheating on your dad felt disgusting. Being interviewed by child services had been awkward enough and William wasn’t still sure how he felt about it. However, he was sure about one thing – Felicity was a good mother figure and she would never cheat on William’s dad.

William wanted to start laughing at Bradley’s assumptions but he just rolled his eyes before saying: “You really are an idiot, Bradley.”

Bradley exhaled sharply and he didn’t seem to understand what William meant by that. Then his shoulders tensed up and he growled: “She will find better men in her life and she will leave you like your previous mother did. Everyone wants to escape from you.”

William’s chest clenched painfully and he stumbled a few steps backwards. Bradley had said William’s worst fear out loud and it made William whimper. Once again everything was out of William’s control. William was constantly afraid of everyone abandoning him. What could he do to keep them to stay with him? There was nothing special about him. 

Bradley seemed to notice William’s distress and he smiled at him knowingly. He was about to say something more but he was interrupted when a horn honked. William and Bradley both turned to look at the source of the noise and William could see Felicity sitting in her Mini on the other side of the street. She waved her hand and William gave her a tight smile.

Then William turned his attention back to Bradley and straightened his posture. He looked at Bradley sternly and spitted out: “You’re pathetic, Bradley. I really recommend getting a life.”

William didn’t give Bradley a chance to respond but he just ran to the car. He opened the door and greeted Felicity: “Hi.”

“Hi, you,” Felicity answered sweetly.

“How did you know where I was?” William asked and Felicity just waved her phone in front of William’s nose in answer.

William let out a relieved laugh. How could he have forgotten the trackers? William slumped against his seat and mumbled: “Oh yeah, I should have remembered my trackers.”

“You were running late and your dad and I were getting a bit worried about you,” Felicity said and looked at him over her glasses. Then she nodded towards Bradley and tried to ask casually: “Is he a friend of yours?”

William snorted and shook his head vigorously before answering: “Not exactly. I kind of strongly dislike him.”

Felicity laughed and started driving. She smirked at William and stated: “That’s a nice way to put it.”

“Where is dad, by the way? He didn’t come with you?” William asked, changing the topic. He really didn’t want to spend more time thinking about Bradley. 

“He strongly dislikes my Mini. I left him home to think about how he refers to my precious car. I told him I could pick you up without his snarky comments about my car,” Felicity explained half-seriously and pouted her lips. 

William chuckled and asked: “I think my dad has called your Mini a death trap and a disaster with wheels. Then he also likes to call it…”

“Okay, okay. I know how much Oliver hates the car of my choice,” Felicity interrupted William and laughed.

Then she took a quick look of William and asked seriously: “But you like it, right?”

“You know I’m with you on this,” William said and winked his eye.

Felicity squeaked joyfully and put her hand on William’s knee. She squeezed it gently and exclaimed excited: “That’s my boy.”

William blushed a little and he tried to convince himself that he really was Felicity’s boy and she would never leave him. There were days when he didn't doubt it and then there were days when William was sure everyone was leaving him.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Felicity's heart sinks into her stomach when she finds child services at her doorstep.


End file.
